house of anubis for trouble makers
by sevendevils7
Summary: when all the trouble makers are moved from there old houses into one house so they can be kept a close eye on, or will it just cause more distruction than ever before? new friendships are formed, relationships and the odd secrete here and there. couples; Peddie, amfie, Jara, Kabian, jillow (the J does NOT stand for jerome, make a guess who) slight pason at the beggining.
1. Chapter 1

**I problem shouldn't be writing 2 stories at once seeing as my poor deadlines for Anubis vs. Isis, but I really liked the idea of this. I was on touchdownmiller ig account, when I saw a fan fic in there bio, it kind of created this idea for this story, go read her story "house of ghetto"(But it might be sort of offensive if you don't mind to much ... I can't explain but the plot of her story is actually quite good.) I get a lot of my inspiration from instagram don't I? Onwards with the story.**

**Ps. Jillows is not Jerome and willow. Hint: I am NOT homophobic.**

Patricia's Pov

Anubis house. This was it. It wasn't like all the other boarding houses at the school. This was for the people who had been too much a pain for the other house keepers and house mothers to look after without someone having a nervous breakdown. It was only today it actually opened. It was originally remaining unkempt and unoccupied. Mr Sweet had too many students in the separate boarding houses that he needed to move them all into one. It's my first day here and I've not even been in any other houses, I was instantly placed in this one. I guess my track record speaks for itself.

I opened the door to walk in to a pretty run down interior decor. Apparently they didn't want to risk spending too much money re renovating it because we would only ruin it and it would be a waste of money.

Ambers Pov

Finally, I'm out of Mut house. I and a few of my friends and some other people have been moved to a new house. I say new, it's actually really old; it was unoccupied for so many years so they just put some beds in there and called it a house. It was just to keep all the "trouble makers" in one place. I was sat on the couch waiting for Fabian and Nina to arrive. Fabian was told at the end of last term he would be moving. Nina never got told but we made a prank so big, they couldn't keep her in a house with regular people. She's guaranteed to move now. I was sent here for "borrowing" a few of my housemate's belongings. I sat and waited before I could hear the door open and someone else come in.

Kts Pov

Goodbye Isis, hello Anubis! So apparently house mothers don't like you tipping all their belongings out trying to find items they've confiscated from you. They especially don't like you checking their underwear draw. But hey, now I have my stuff back. I can't stand Isis, everyone is sporty, whenever there out practicing, I like to root through their stuff, I never take anything, I just like them squirming knowing someone's been through there stuff. Especially when Sven for some unknown reason has girls underwhere hidden under his bed. It makes great black mail.

Jerome's Pov

Am I glad for Anubis? All students who can't behave have been rounded up and put in one house. Easier to keep an eye on them, but it will only be easier for us to communicate with other problem makers. I may have done one scam charity to many. They moved me here from Mut, and am I glad. The house mother there was so lame. She always wore ankle skirts, long sleeve shirts with grey knitted sweaters over and cowboy boots. If anything screamed virgin, it was her. She hated me anyway, and now I could hang out with people I actually don't hate.

Eddies Pov

As I walked to Anubis house I felt sort of excited, hathor house was choking me. Where ever you turned there was an adult. And then I got done for sexual harassment and wound up in the new trouble house. Amy complained to our house mother about how I called her hot stuff, sugar t** and kept staring at placed she felt self conscious about. How could I ever think someone so frigid was worth my stare?

Mara Pov

So I've been good almost all my life. I get great grades, but my house mother walking in on me and my boyfriend Mick doing weed once gets me sent to the house for bad students! It's not that I don't like them; I'm just worried that they won't like me. And I don't even have Mick to stand up for me because he managed to get a scholarship in one of the BEST sporting schools in the world. So he just dumped me. I suggested long distance but he replied

"Listen, you know how many girls are in Australia? I would just be a bad boyfriend. I know I would cheat eventually. Its best we break it of now." GOD! The arse hole!

Joys Pov

New home eh? There too tight to even buy some slightly modern decor. Where are we the 19th century? And all I did was spray paint a few pictures on the side of Amun (**I know it's not a house in the series but eh just go with it. It's also my house in subunaschool on instagram.) **Sure some where inapropriout but so what? You can't hold down creativity. And it's not my fault that was the same day as the ofsted inspection. But I should stop seeing the negatives, I'm moving to a new house with more people who can understand me. And my bff was moving there with me.

Willows Pov

Maybe my "not so peaceful protest" was a bad idea. They were going to cut down the woods and build a new science block. As if we don't have enough science lessons already. On the bright side, the woods remain full of trees and nature and beauty. Amun house was sort of nice but no one understood passion in a point. I know the people in Anubis, if they believe in something, they will go after it. And they won't go down easy.

Alfie's Pov

Yeah! Anubis house babe! Pull a few pranks here a few pranks there and create an intricate pulley system with Fabian cleverly device to hit our house mother and BOOM here we are. The main reason Fabian wanted to move was because Nina was in Amun house and we were in Ra. We were instantly told we were moving. But Nina still wasn't told, so we made a BIG plan to get her in here.

Fabians Pov.

I walked into the house after receiving a text of Nina. I can't believe it. I have to be the one to tell everyone. I walk in to see Amber, Willow jenks, Alfie, Jerome, joy, Eddie Miller, KT Rush, Mara Jeffrey (what's Mara doing here?) and some girl I don't recognise all sitting at the couch. Amber looks up and sees me.

"Oh, fabes, where's Nina. It will be just like old time, the 3 musketeers in one house."

"Amber, she's..."

"Oh god Fabian don't stutter, where is she?" she looked so happy.

"The prank we pulled on sweetie, apparently pushing a car into a river with a person in is more serious than just a house change; she's gone to a young offender!"

**Dunn Dunn duuuhhhhhh! Okay so I have started to ship kabian, I also ship fabina. I've got a few stories going so I shall write a mix. This one will be kabian. The couple won't be a mass proportion of peddie say and then a millisecond of jara, they will be equally spread out or I will try that. Next chapter we meet Trudy. This is a sort of intoroduction to start of the story. Hope you liked. If you have any criticisms don't shy from telling me. And remember to check out touchdownmiller "house of ghetto" if you want something different to your every day fanfics. **

**Btw updates wont be once a day. The will probably be 2ce a week. Bye bye xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I've literally just sent chapter 1 to fanfic and I'm starting chapter 2. I'm hoping for at least a few pre wrote chapters before post this chapter. I'm trying to stick to the character personalities but it won't be like exact to their characters. If you can't already tell, they will be trouble makers.**

Ambers Pov

"WHAT! What do you mean!" I was outraged, mortified, Nina going to young offenders is worse than when she clashed orange with purple!

"Well, Mr. Sweet didn't find the prank as funny as we did, and he got the police involved. Apparently he 'feared he was going to drown'. And... Well that's it!" I couldn't believe it. I sat on my chair my mouth parted ever so slightly so I could actually breathe. How did we go from trying to get her into a house for the troublesome, to the JAIL for the troublesome?

"Wait a minute, you guys push head masters cars into rivers? Whoa this place could be cooler than I thought." I suddenly remembered the new girl was here. Her name was Patricia, she expelled from her old school...s. she was sent strait to Anubis house without even trying out a regular house for 'normal people'

"Oh Fabian, this is Patricia. She introduced herself before you arrived." Jerome said easing the silence that had engulfed the room. Before he could say even hi to her, a woman who looked late 20s early 30s **(I'm making Trudy slightly younger) **walked in. She was in shorts and a tank top with babycham trainers on.

"Hello. I'm Trudy your new house mother." HOLY COW! She was our house mother. She made a change from Lynda at Mut house. How she even got this job was a total surprise to me. "So, 1st of all rooming. Boy's downstairs girls upstairs. Girls I need you in 2 groups of 3, boys, 2 groups of 2."

"Wait wait wait, hold up. The girls have to share with more people than the boys?" this sort of outraged me.

"Well the girls' bedrooms are bigger. If you want we could get 2 beds in the attic but that's nowhere near redecorated. The bedrooms are the only rooms furnished to match the current century. The attic is not somewhere I would voluntarily stay in."

"Well okay, I'm sure 2 3s will do." I walked over to Mara and KT and left joy and willow with the new girl. Jerome and alfie practically chest bumped each over with Fabian and Eddie stood awkwardly next to each other.

"Okay, now you can all go choose your rooms and unpack. Were having pizza tonight seeing as it's the first day back, take out menus are down here so get ready fast." We all ran upstairs jumping on the beds claiming them as our own. I looked at the walls. These rooms were quite nicely done. The walls were painted pink, purple and yellow. It sounds like an odd combination but actually goes quite nice together. And there were a few canvases of the wall. One of New York. Nina once told me she was from New York. God I'm missing her already.

Fabians Pov

Me and Eddie finally finished unpacking and emerged from our room to the kitchen. No surprise Alfie was flicking through the Pizza menu deciding what to order. What did surprise me though was Trudy had an apron on and it looked like she was baking. I wouldn't have her down as the baking type. Anndddd... I was right. There's a bag of marijuana near the trays. She's obviously making green brownies. But I won't complain. I've had some before. Me and Nina, we made some during school hours when Ra's house mother was out. Best of all we didn't even get caught. I still can't believe shes gone. As I was deepi in thought the rest of the house cram into the kitchen to see the take out menus. We eventually decided on 1 extra large pepperoni, one extra large ham and pineapple and 1 extra large vegetable Pizza. After that we all spread apart leaving Trudy to make her green brownies for desert. **(Credit: the brownies thing is also taken from house of ghetto. Felt it important to give credit. This chapter will seem quite similar to house of ghetto)**

Patricia's Pov.

How rude, big headed, pompous, ignorant, jerkish can one guy be?!In case you hadn't guessed I've just met Eddie miller. I was walking from the kitchen to the living room; everyone had gone to their rooms or where ever after Trudy ordered Pizza. It was going to be another half an hour. When I went to sit down, I turned around viciously after feeling someone smack my arse

"Excuse me?" when I turned around I saw a dirty blonde haired boy with one of those weird half smirk things boys do when their eyes are pointed downwards.

"hi." His eyes remained pointing downwards as I lifted my arms and slapped him hard across the face.

"Eyes up here weasel."I yelled at him my eyes were up here and they were filled with rage.

"I was going to look in your eyes, but I can't read maps and I know I would just get lost in your eyes." Ugg... now he had said more than one word I could tell he was an American. As his eyes finally diverted back upwards he could see her shooting daggers at him.

"Well, why don't you find someone who actually finds your cheap, lazy jokes funny? And if you want touching rights it will cost you."

"Okay so what, ten bucks?" Okay, now I was mad.

"OKAY FOR 1 I WAS JOKING AND TWO, I WOULD NEVER BEE SO CHEAP AS TEN QUID!" it practically exploded out of me at that moment.

"Really? Amber let me have a quickie behind the dumpsters once before 3rd period for a 5ver once. And hey, were on joking terms, that must make us at least friends..." he left a long pause, "If not more." Okay, trying to keep my cool around him was killing me.

"And who exactly are you? Don't flatter yourself by saying were friends when I despise you more than anything in the world."

"Hey, I saw that. The sight looks of fear in your face. I'm the first boy to keep you on your toes before aren't I?" I wasn't going to stay and listen to him insult me.

"Please. Don't compliment yourself. Your nothing but a rude, ignorant, self centred

, self indulgent, prat-like..."

"Do you ever stop talking? You just go on and on and on, anyone ever told you that you yack a lot?"

"No, because it's such a stupid American word only spoken by patronising Americans!"

"Great, it's your new nickname. You can hear it a lot more often now." He managed to change a half grin into a wide out grin as I stared him one last set of daggers.

"Oh my god that's it. I'm going to my room, the less I hear of your voice the better." And with that I stood up and walked to my room and even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes on me. "Eyes to yourself thank you very much." I yelled behind my shoulder and then I was gone.

**Omg omg omg! Patricias a sinner!KT is getting the blame, and WHO ELSE WATCHED THE VAMPIRE DIARIES LAST NIGHT! MAJOR KLAROLINE AND SHIRTLESS KLAUS! Ive been replaying those scenes so many times. WHY CANT THEY KISS ALREADY! But anyway, here I am screaming at my laptop over lack of kissing when there was that MASSIVE jeroy kiss (I may not ship them but the kiss made me go WHOA!) now I see why it moved over to teen nick, not suitable for children that was. But that's 3 girls for Jerome in 1 season. Where were they all in season 1? Fathers lock up your daughters Jerome is on the loose and he is a womanizer. Tata my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

Joys Pov

We were all gathered round the table after food finally arrived, and if you can't guess, the boys immediately rammed their hands into the boxes without eve consideration for the fragile females sat opposite them. Well, except Fabian. He sat just as awkward as the girls trying to dodge the other boys flailing arms to grab a slice of pizza.

"Uggghhh... do you lot have to be so much pigs."

"Why of course. If we weren't we would still be in our old houses with "safe people"" Alfie said putting air quotes around his words.

"yep well, at least try to consider other people. If I could live in a world without boys, I would."

"Yep, well have fun there, without all the hot boys." Jerome spoke next.

"There aren't any hot boys here so it wouldn't make any difference." Suddenly all the girls on the table made a synchronised "ooohhhhh" sound like chanting at a rally.

"And round 1 I think we'll find goes to the girls." The new girl Patricia spoke up putting on a voice like a commentator for a horse race.

"so what, is this going to be a new house thing? Girls v boys?" Eddie asked.

"Oh god don't bring me into this." Fabian perked up from his silence.

"Sure, sounds fun." KT was now engaging in the conversation. As everyone couldn't think of anything to say we remained silent while the girls (and fabian) finaly reached over to grab a few slices of pizza.

Amber slowly took 1 bite of pizza and put the rest back on her plate. Patricia who was sat next to me slowly leaned towards me and asked

"Whats up with her?" I turned back to her and whispered back

"Shes anorexic." **(I know people will say that's predictable to be amber but leave me alone okay)** amber then rose back up and skipped out the room and up the stairs.

"Wheres she gone now?" she didn't bother to say that in a wisper.

"Bulimic to."

"after one bite of pizza? She barley even took a big enough bite for anything to come back up."

"Well Patricia in modern civilisation the need to look good and the pressures of society outway the health risks both the extremes cause." Mara hadn't said much since she got here until now. She seemed, I don't know. Sort of uncomftorble.

"So, Mara. How'd you manage to get in here by the way?" Eddie asked her. she was a good student so it confussed pretty much all of us why she of all people was here.

"Oh, mick convinced me to doing some weed, and finally when our house mother finally got of her arse to do some work was when me and him were smoking it." After that we all managed to get into a conversation on how we got here.

KTs Pov

When Mara had left about an hour earlier and amber had gone with alfie, and so had joy and willow I noticed Patricia in the hall about to set of for school.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?" I bounced up to her.

"Sure." Yesterday at dinner I learned that she was expelled from 2 schools, 1 for car theaft, and the second for putting her ex she found out was cheating on her in hospital for 3 days along with his other girl, who in all fairness knew nothing about Patricia.

"so how are you liking this school so far?" I asked as we walked out of the front door and down the path.

"Meh, ive not seen the school yet, only my house remember. But its okay. At least I have people that aren't total prudes in this house. and my my mom says if I get expelled from another school ill be sent down to military schools."

"Well, 3rd times lucky I hope. I didn't know girls could go to military school?"

"Yu hu. My mums even brought home the brochures to show me. So, anything interesting I should know about the people in our house?"

"Well, if Jerome tries to sell you something, don't buy it. You've learnt ambers bulimic so don't offer her food, she thinks people are insulting her. eddies been done for sexual harassment..."

"Ughh, I know. That pig."

"Whoa, what happened between you two?" I was really curious about this.

"He smacked my arse, perved on me for ages then used some cheesy pick up line, then offered me a tenner like I was a prostitute. And then had the nerve to imply we were friends."

"Well he really got under your skin didn't he."

"Wait who's that?" Patricia asked me as we finally reached our first lesson.

"Oh, that mr winkler, but we all call him Jason."

"Jason huh?" she asked as she undid a few of her t shirt buttins and applied some lipstick and got out her pocket mirror. **(don't worry this is peddie, the pason just builds to the peddieness)**

"Jeesh Patricia I didn't think you were the lipstick kind of person."

"Well I might not be, but older guys tend to be." She said before sending me a quick wink. When everyone was in the lesson, mr winkler stood up.

"Okay class, welcome back a year, as some may have noticed we have a new student. Patricia would you like to introduce your self?" oh this was going to be interesting. She stood up, her short skirt for show to the whole class as she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Patricia, I'm from London, this IS my natural hair colour so don't challange me otherwise. I'm not weak, and ive broken someone's arm before so think about that if your going to give me a cheep pick up line and boys, are franckly over rated, men are much better." Sending a quick yet subtle smirk to Jason, she sat back down. "So, how'd I do?" she leaned over to wisper to me.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you made a big impact on him." I said at the look on Jasons face. "I'm pretty sure hes happy your in his class.

"So, anyway starting our lesson, shakespear. Now does anyone know the point of romeo and Juliet?" Patricia instinctively shot her hand up. "Yes Patricia."

"That although relationships between older guys and younger girls might not last long they can be fun while they last" we4ll, my guess was once Patricia got a target she didn't stop till it was over.

**Okay to letvyou know, this wont be pason, there will be pason at the beginning but at the end deffo peddie. And ive decided I will update Fridays, anytime between midnight to 23:59 uk time. fridays**


End file.
